nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazakhstani Thaplacian Empire
The Kazakhstani Thaplacian Empire (sometimes referred to as simply Thaplacian Empire or Thaplace) is a group of nations. All the nations in the region are descendants of the nations Big Paperclips, A Guy Called Death and Thaplace. The Empire currently has twelve member (some say there are only eleven, as Stuffed Taxidermists has never gained membership) History The Empire was thought to have been founded in early 2008 or late 2007, upon the founding of Big Paperclips. At the time, there was no Empire but today it is considered to be the beginning of the Empire due to the large amount of puppets the BP had. Not much is remembered about this period, except the founding of A Guy Called Death about three months after the founding of Big Paperclips. It was originally meant to only be a puppet but soon became an important nation and actually lived in a seperate region from BP and was no longer a puppet. BP and AGCD lived on for several months without incident, then for a reason that is not remembered, they both turned to raiding. They raided successfully for several months until BP was banned by the WA. Soon after AGCD was banned as well. BP and AGCD soon became inactive. After a lengthy break from nationstates, the owner of the nations founded a new nation, Thaplace. TP also became a raiding region, and moved to the Alliance of the Axis Powers, rising up the ranks to become Vice President. At around that time, the Empires first region, Kazakhstani Bananaboat Place, was founded by a puppet nation named Kazakhstani Thaplace. During that period, AGCD was refounded, but unable to send messages or join the WA. After raids on Warzone Europe, Warzone Asia, Warzone Africa, Cantoro and Supero, Thaplace was banned. It also became inactive. After almost a year of inactivity, a new nation, Confident Chimps, was founded. AGCD was soon after refounded as well. But only a few days after being founded, Confident Chimps was banned, for trying to use the same email address that Thaplace had. After another few months of relative inactivity (except for a fortnightly checkup on AGCD) a new nation, Stuffed Taxidermists, was founded. Stuffed Taxidermists moved to Capitalist Paradise and joined the militia there. Soon after the Empires second region, Thaplacian Empire Puppet Dump, was founded by a puppet named AS Thaplace. A breakthrogh occured a few days after the founding, with a puppet of Big Paperclips, New Big Paperclips, being revived. As a pastime in the Empire, the Empire Soccer league was started, with all games being played at Thaplace International Stadium (capacity 125,000). The League officially opened with TEPD (Thaplacian Empire Puppet Dump) defeating New New Big Paperclips 2-0. Regions and Nations The current nations in the Empire are: A Guy Called Death AS Thaplace New New Thaplace Thaplacia Thaplace Diplomat Confident Chimps South Thaplace Stuffed Taxidermists North Thaplace New Big Paperclips New New Big Paperclips Puppet Dump Caretaker PG Tips Monkeys The Regions are: Thaplacian Empire Puppet Dump Thaplace City (capital) Stuffed Taxidermists resides in Capitalist Paradise The motto of the Empire is: Long live the Kazakhstani Thaplacian Empire! Stuffed Taxidermists motto is: Just call me Tax. Category:Kazakhstani Thaplacian Empire Category:Thaplace